This invention relates to well completion tools and methods for completing a well.
A well completion process typically takes place after the well has been drilled and prepares the well for production or injection. The well may be completed by placing a liner or a casing inside the well to support the structural integrity of the well and such a liner or casing is cemented against the formation. The use of a cemented liner or casing can be avoided in open-hole completion. The production zone may be left bare in open-hole completion, but usually sand control is required by way of a sand screen or slotted liner to avoid inflow of sand into the production tubing. A gravel pack may be used to prevent sand from entering the well. A pump such as an electrical submersible pump may also be placed in the production zone to create artificial lift if the well pressure is not sufficiently high for production.